


sobriety (not recommended for this situation!)

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Ace and Smoker are caught, during which he learns more than he ever wanted on his colleague.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	sobriety (not recommended for this situation!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“I've never begged for anything. Please take whatever object is preferred and strike with enough force to kill.” 

Ace couldn't be less bothered. Never mind the come drying on his thighs and his inability to _get dressed for fuck sake,_ naked save for his necklace and dried substances, which could be attractive in a different moment. 

“Luffy has witnessed far worse,” he promises, picking up his discarded pants. “I’ve seen him be the wishbone between Dracule and Shanks more than I care to remember.” 

“Dracule as in….” Smoker grimaces as something smacks the joining wall. “You mean my colleague?” 

“Who else would I mean?” Ace sighs as the smack reverberate louder. “I guess he’s using the Saint Andrew's Cross -- what happened to piss him off?” 

“I’m too sober for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with an overwhelming desire for the following things: college AU with some rare pairings, slow burn, BDSM, and May-December romance. 
> 
> Have a smaller dose for now.


End file.
